Fictional Greek Myths
by Flippykills2
Summary: Basically madeup myths based on Ancient Greek literature that I wrote. First fan fic.!


The title is confusing isn't it :)

This was a story I wrote a lonnnnng time ago for a project. The create-your-own-myth project.

Though technically it's my first fan fic. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I basically own the storyline and Euphranor. Hades and all the other places belong to whoever created them in the first place.

The Elysian Fields

Once, a long time ago, in the ancient Greek city of Eleusis, was a young man named Euphranor. His face was plain; of no extravagant features, his hair a pale copper, his eyes a plain shade of blue and wore a tunic made of coarse woven linen with a cord around his waist. Though he did not look like much, he was a great artist who anything he paints or draws seems to capture the still picture of the real scene, it appeared, as the picture was so life-like if you saw it, that you could expect it to move. He longed for others to see these magnificent works of art but was not the boastful or proud kind so he kept them to himself. Soon, the intricate work that kept isolated for so long in his home grew like quickly. Before long, he became the time when he must part with his beloved artwork that he took much care of making. Early morning, when the darkness of night was dispelling, he tied large woven baskets to each side of his donkey, and then carefully placed his artwork one by one inside the baskets. After he was done, he began a course for the temple leading his donkey down the stone path by a rope attached as bridle.

The man and the donkey slowly trudged down the path; it was now that the sun has risen in the sky though not very far when he entered the Temple. Tying his donkey outside to a cypress tree near-by, he made his way to the Temple carrying his offerings one basket at a time. He carefully selected ones that he thought was appropriate for each god or goddess at lay them before the marble statues saying each small prayer.

On Mount Olympus, the gods peered down on Earth at the temples of Earth that were dedicated to them. They saw many worthy sacrifices and were pleased. They turned their eyes to the city of Eleusis and saw Euphranor's offering and they stared in wonder of what lay before them, each of them were very curious of his drawings and paintings because surely no mortal could have such quality of such as this. Even the fierce god of war, Ares stared in awe for it was unlikely and unusual for him to receive such a gift, for he was not fond of the fine arts.

"Who is this creature who has offered us such delightful work," asked the goddess Athena, to the mighty king of gods, Zeus.

"He is a mortal, Euphranor of Eleusis," Zeus answered.

The gods stared at him in disbelief. How could a human accomplish such a feat as this?

"Surely we should reward this man greatly," Zeus said," for this work of art that is bestowed as a humble offering to the gods has brought us to are knees."

"I shall give him a woman as beautiful as his artwork," Aphrodite offered.

"We should give him the gift of immortality so he shall paint on Mount Olympus for us," Hestia suggested.

The gods conversed on and on, except for Hades who was in deep thought, about what we should give this man to reward him. They drew lots among themselves about what should we give this man.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, won.

"My suggestion is not what we should reward him on," explained Hades, "I want to see what more this mortal can do I want him to shape the Underworld."

Now the Underworld at that time was only a dark abyss with souls of the dead wandering around. It had no form it was only darkness. Hades wished it could be shaped into a beautiful place like on Earth.

"Very well," boomed Zeus, "try him out in any tasks you seem fit."

It was night on Earth, the ribbon of a dark blue hue streamed across the sky with twinkling lights in the sky while the moon emitted a silver light on Euphranor's bedside, he was very weary so he took a glance at the night sky as he always did and went to bed. Soon he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about tomorrow. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice calling to him, beckoning him.

"_Awaken Euphranor… Awaken"_

He opened his eyes and found the voice calling again.

"_Come over here…Euphranor over here…"_

Euphranor was mesmerized by the mysterious voice and started to follow it. It led him deep into a dense forest west of his home, to a large stone, which cracked open, and he stepped inside. All he could see was pitch black until before him he noticed outlined figures passing before him, he suddenly became afraid when he saw one coming before him.

"Need not to be alarmed mortal," echoed the figure," I am Hades; King of the Underworld and this is my domain."

"Am I of the dead?" asked Euphranor.

"No merely I have come to seek your help in making the Underworld take a more beautiful form. What I need you to do is paint what you seem is most appealing for this realm of woe. You will be greatly rewarded for your help if you accept."

Euphranor hastily consented for the fear of the mighty god's anger if he declined.

"Good, good!" Hades exclaimed," first, I want you to work on a place you could call paradise for the souls of justice and good. Make it extravagant beyond your wildest dreams trees, animals maybe a lake. What you paint is your desire; everything here that you paint will come to life. If you are done call for me."

Hades struck a flash of light into a container. Euphranor could see it more clearly, now it was an oil lantern. Hades also took out a wooden paintbrush carved with narcissus pattern. He held these out to him, which gratefully Euphranor took from him. Then Hades disappeared. Euphranor wondered to himself what he should paint when realized he did not have any paint. Therefore, he tried to draw in the darkness with his paintbrush imagining the hue of colour. It worked to his surprise. As a result, he started to draw everything from memories of spring that reminded him of warmth and happiness. Soon, he was done if anyone could have seen it, it was more beautiful than words could describe. He admired his work but noticed them turning into a grayish tint.

"I am done the first task, Hades," Euphranor yelled.

"Very good," said Hades as he admired the blossoms of spring, "I have another task for you to do, paint me a grand place."

"Very well, Hades," Euphranor said.

All of a sudden, he was transported to another dark place where he was to paint Hades' castle. He vigilantly made marble steps leading to the places and walls covered with elaborate mosaics and statues adorned with deep-red rubies and glowing sapphires. In addition, of course, he made a garden where all of the rarest and most beautiful flowers could be found.

"Hades, I am done your task!" exclaimed the youth.

Hades appeared and said, "I am truly amazed at what you can do. Make a river that stretches from the Underworld to the Ocean and make it crystal-clear."

Again, Euphranor set out on yet another task, wondering how much time has he spent here in the underworld. With a stroke of his paintbrush, he created a long crystal-clear river that glittered like the moonlight on a pond.

"Hades I am done!"

"Excellent," smiled Hades who seemed quite pleased," now paint us sunlight, give us three suns one for my palace, one for the place you first started, and another one for the souls who thrive here."

Euphranor reached up to the highest point he could reach and drew three enormous, luminous suns. It lit up the whole underworld and brought vivid hues of colour everywhere. It made plants grow up from the ground and lush meadows of grass spring

"You have brought joy to my heart!" exclaimed Hades, "beautiful sunlight has appeared! It is such a splendid place that people shall not fear death anymore, from this moment on. Why not stay here Euphranor? For the quality for life is better here than anywhere else."

So, Euphranor agreed for seeing all the days of his life would be living in paradise. Many years passed or so on our world though only seemed like a day in the Underworld, since Euphranor came here. Soon, Hades became a dissatisfied and jealous, seeing that something in the world that surpasses his Underworld, he became determined to make a world that had more beauty than anything did in the universe. He began to carefully plan his goal; he was going to steal the box of Aphrodite, which contained some of the beauty of the fairest goddess herself. Therefore, after tricking Eros her son into giving him the box on Mount Olympus, he went back to the Underworld. Hades opened the box of Aphrodite in his palace but what came out was not beauty but were evil things. The evil things that came from the box ravaged his palace took away the joy of colour which came from the sun made for his palace, made his palace old and worn, and made the garden turn into ashes.

Now the people of the Underworld (including Euphranor), were in the midst of their merrymaking, on the fields far left to the palace of Hades. The evil creatures started to obliterate everything good and beautiful in this field. They made the meadows a dry wasteland, no trees, or plants and made a huge pit where they would torture some of the victims they had captured. For Euphranor, I am sad to say the evil things drowned him in the river, like many other unfortunate souls. The clear river ran red with blood and again darkness covered the land, terrifying shrieks could be heard during this time. One place was untouched though, the place where Euphranor first started. Seeing that was the only place that evil could see it was still untouched it attracted them like a massive swarm of bees. Before it could go any further, Hades stepped in front of the evil swarm and held out the empty box. Some unknown force directed the evil back into the box and Hades shut the box and bound it with strong cords. Fell to his knees and wept for the great artist Euphranor and his dream of a paradise.

Because of Hades's foolishness, The Underworld became a dark and gloomy place as it once was, except for one place. The untouched fields, later called the Elysian Fields, were the only essence of beauty and goodness left in this realm. It became the place of eternal happiness, a reminder what once was.


End file.
